THERE BACK !
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: Its been 100 yaers since edward left bella. shes a vampire now and what happens when she and the cullens met again. please R&R! (Abandoned for now may rewrite)
1. YAY!

YAY THERE BACK !

Bellas pov

It had been 100 years since Edward left me and I was turned. I had my own coven now. In my coven there was Katrina how was about 5 foot 5 inchs tall had brown hair and brown eyes she cauld shape shift and move things with her mind she was 18. Then there was Adel how was about 5 foot 5 inchs tall had brown hair and brown eyes she cauld see the futue she was 18 too. Annie how was about 5 foot 5 inchs tall had brown hair and brown eyes she cauld read minds she was 18 too. We had just moved back to forks and were atending forks high school. Katrina, Adel, Annie, and I got out of my vmw when I smelled vampire.

Katrina said 'who are you' thats when I heard someone say

'Alice cullen'

'Alice' suquled happily and gave her a hug

'Alice its me Bella swan'

'Bella' she exclamed thats when Emmett gave me a huge bear hug

'hey little sis'

'hi emmett' this was asome but I was still mad at Edward for leaveing me.

'hi rose'

'hi'

'its so great to see you guys this is Katrina, Adel, and Annie' I said thats when Edward drove up in his volvo I froze.


	2. forgiveness

**I don**,t **own twilight boho :c I do own Katrina, Adel, Annie, and so on :D**

________________________________________________________________________

_forgiveness_

BELLAS POV

Alice noticed him comeing and said

'he missed you'

'ya right' I siad if he missed me then why did he leave ? He looked at me and his mouth fell open evryone laughed and he rolled his being the lite harted one skiped over to him and said

'Hi Edward i,m Katrina and this is Adel, Annie, and you've already mete Bella'.His eyes grow big as he said

'so it is her' more to him self then any one else. I said

'Hi Edward'Alice said

'you have to come over after school Esme will be so happy to see you'

'shere' I said then we went to class Katrina, Adel, Annie, Alice, and I had every class together. When school ended we followed Alices car. When we got there Carlisle and Esme wore wateing for us when I got out of my car Esme ran to me and gave me a big hugthen said

'I missed you so much were so sorry we left you'

'hi Esme I forgive **almost all of you hi Carlisle'**

'**Hi Bella' Carlisle said. then we whent inside Carlisle said**

'**why don,t we go around the circle say are names and powers'eveyone said**

'**OK'**

'**I want to go frist' yelled Katrina**

'**I,m Katrina I,ve been a vampire for 99 years and I can shap shift and I can move things with my mind oh and when I get relly mad I get a new power'next was Adel**

'**I,m Adel I,ve been a vampire for 99 years and I can see the futue'**

'**I,m Annie I,ve been a vampire for 99 years and I can read minds'Then it was my turn**

'**you all know I,m Bella I,ve been a vampire for 100 years and I can read minds, put my thoughts into other peoples minds, teleport, see the future, see the past, control the wether,shap shift,when I get relly mad I get a new power and I,m an empath. we all know your names and powers'. All the cullens mouths were hanging open. I laughed.**


	3. trouble

**Trouble**

Alice said

'wow'

Katrina started laughing Alice glared at her then froze I remembered the face she made she was having a vision

'Alice what do you see' asked Jasper but I could already see it we were in a dark forest and vent a vampire that hated me for saving Katrina, Adel, and Annie was killing me well he used his powers to hold everyone back the secant it ended I sent it to everyone they all froze Katrina, Adel, and Annie hissed throw clenched teeth then Esme said

'who was that' I said

'vent he's a vamp that hates me for saving Katrina, Adel, and Annie' then Katrina started telling the story

'When Annie, Adel, and I were humans we were bff's like we are now. Vent went to are school we figured out what he was right away then he tried to kill use but Bella saved use by turning use and he's been after her ever sense' when she finished the door flung open and in came vent

'you have a good memory Katrina' he said


	4. vent

**I don,t own twilight or eney of its charictors :,c**

**but I do own katrina, annie, and adel :D**

**and vent :,c**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**vent**

**bellas pov**

'what are you doing here' I hissed at vent he just chuckled evily

'i,ve come for my revenge'

'get out' yelled katrina

**katrina pov**

I remember what he did to me vent had betrade me after he said he loved me I cot him trying to kill my best friends so he tryed to kill me but bella saved use

'we don,t want truble so plaese just leve use be' as always annie was trying to make peace but I wanted revenge on him

'vent get out now cusae if you don,t the one how shuld and duse want revenge witch is me will kill you' I screched at the top of my lungs thats when the pain started

**bellas pov**

'vent get out now cusae if you don,t the one how shuld and duse want revenge witch is me will kill you' katrina screched then she fell to the ground in pain and I now she was geting a new power

'what are you doing to her' alice yelled at vent

'shes geting a new power wich means in abuot 2 secs I,ll be geting one too' I said thats when the pain started

**edwards pov**

my bella was on the floor screming in pain along side katrina how was also sreaming in pain all of a suden there was silense and katrina stude up then she showed use her new power.

**katrinas pov**

the pain stoped and I stode up I was mad vary mad so when I saw vent was useing one of his powers on bella to make her unconshiss I scremed

'**leave my friends alone!' **the ground started to shack then the ground under vent opened up and swallowed him hole then seled its self but bella was not wakeing up

**_____________________________________________________________**

**{plaese R&R and vote on my pole to disid what will hapen in my next story fallen star}**


	5. bella wake up

_**bella wake up**_

_**katrinas pov**_

'bella wake up' i yelled shakeing her

_**edwards pov**_

'bella bella bella can you here me bella' no i had just got her back she can,t be gone

'alice get edwrad out of here or i can,t save her' katrina said sourly

_**katrinas pov**_

'i katrina swan call upon my full power to bring bella swan back i give my life to bella so she my live even if i half to die' i chanted faster and faster

'no katrina don,t' annie and adel sreamed at the top of there lungs it was too late i was then i blacked out

_**bellas pov**_

i woke up to see katrina calapse on the floor i know then that she had given her life for me

'no way would she do this for me' i asked siting next to her

'she know that edward and the rest of use couldent live with out you bella' jasper wissperd

'no' annie, adel, and i cryed

'finaly i got red of that little monster' i swag around to see vent come from a crack in the ground

'she thout she could get red of me she was rong' thats when katrina strated glowing and flouted in to the air a bright light exsploted from katrina

'you tryed to distroy me and my friends now you will spend all of enternety frozen in time

to think about who you hert who you tryed to kill for loveing you who had your child and gave her for you me'every one gasped vent froze with an evil grin on his face then disapiered

_**katrinas pov**_

'_**i gve up amy for him and then you know the story she now lives in foks she half vamp so shes still alive shed be frozen in time like a normal vamp she nows me and who i am'**_


	6. an

aother note i will not up date till 1 person votes on my pole


End file.
